kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham Family
The Graham Family (or Graham Family Tree and King Graham family) is the current line of the Royal Family of Daventry.KQ3 Hintbook, pg: "King's Quest III is the continuing saga of the King Graham family who reside in the Kingdom of Daventry"KQ5 Hintbook, pg: "KING'S QUEST V continues with the saga of the King Graham family who reside in the Kingdom of Daventry."KQ4 Hintbook, pg.:"King's Quest IV continues the story of the King Graham family who live in the Kingdom of Daventry." Background Starting with Graham who married Valanice, they gave birth to Rosella and Alexander (who would late become Gwydion). Alexander would later marry Cassima. Rosella after a period of courtship would marry Edgar or possibly Connor. It is said that Rosella may be impetuous, but she is no fool. She would marry no man before her time, and she knows near nothing of Edgar. In Graham's past but not listed on the Royal Family Tree documents is Hereward, and his father Great-Grandfather of Alexander and Rosella. King Edward may also be be related as a distant cousin through Hereward or his father. It is unknown if Hereward's full name was Hereward Graham, and Graham's fullname Graham Graham or Grahame Graham, but the documenaton may suggest that Graham maybe a surname. At least some accounts suggest that the family's last name is Cracker. While they do not yet exist in the 'original canon', Graham thinks about the grandchildren he will have in the future during the events of King's Quest 5 in the novelization of the story. Family *Fairy Godmother (Graham's Grandma) *Sir Cracker (Great-Grandfather, Graham's grandfather) *Hereward and his wife *Graham *Valanice *Rosella *Alexander *Cassima *Grandchildren See also *Cracker family *Graham Family (KQGS) *Gwendolyn & Gartholomew (KQGS) Behind the scenes The term Graham Family Tree (aka Graham Family) appears on a piece of artwork included in the The Official Book of King's Quest. At the time it only listed up to Cassima (being married into the family), and Rosella was not yet married to Edgar (there was also a time when Roberta Williams suggested the possiblity that she might marry Connor even, or at least be part of a love triangle between him and Edgar). In the new series canon Rosella married Edgar and she gave birth to their son Gart, and Alexander and Cassima gave birth to Gwendolyn. This is the only source that might suggest that Graham is Graham's surname (and not necessarily his first name, or possibly that his full name is Graham Graham, though other jokes suggest that his full name might be Graham Cracker) Freddy Pharkas thought Graham's first name was Kay, as in Kay Graham. Sir Kay is the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table. :Announcement to All! I am no longer responsible for any debts incurred by my wife Valanice, my son Alexander or my daughter Rosella. Correspondence may be sent to: K. Graham of Daventry c/o P. Patti Washington D.C. Better not touch it. Whoever this Kay Graham is, she might be very upset. References Category:Royal Family Category:Graham Family Category:Crackers